The Life Of Ron Weasley
by Ginny1
Summary: This is pretty much a story in the view of Ron Weasley. It starts before Hogwarts, skips over books one to four, and starts right with their fifth year.
1. Chapter One: Ron Weasley Before Hogwarts

# Life Of Ron Weasley

_Chapter One: Ron Weasley, Before Hogwarts_

_ _

When Ronald Weasley was born he was born a wizard.That's right, he was a wizard.He didn't know it at the time, but all his life, through the seven years he went to _Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry_, before that, and afterwards, he was going to be overshadowed, by 5 older brothers.

Ronald Weasley (referred to as Ron) was born into a family of witches and wizards.They were one of the few pure blood families that were left in the magical world.He had a mother and father, who loved him dearly, but didn't always have time for him.The reason they never had time for him was because he had 5 older brothers: Bill, Charlie, Percy, and the twins, Fred and George.Bill and Percy were both headboy when they attended _Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry_. Headboy (and girl) were honors where two students (one girl, and one boy) in the 7th (and final) year at _Hogwarts_ are chosen to represent the school (the two that are chosen are the two with the topmost grades, sort of like a valedictorian).Charlie was the captain, and seeker on the Gryffindor (One of the four _Hogwarts_ houses) Quidditch (A game played on broomsticks in the magical world) team.Fred and George told funny jokes, and always managed to get good grades.So, Ron Weasley, who had done none of these, was always very down.On top of the 5 brothers he also had a younger sister , she hadn't entered _Hogwarts_ yet, so that didn't bother him as much.

Even before Hogwarts though, Ronald Weasley was very overshadowed by his 5 elder brothers.Bill was always getting top grades at _Hogwarts _when Ron was younger, but he was cool, with his long vivid red hair (all the Weasley's had vivid red hair when it came to that), tied back in a ponytail and an earring with a dragon fang he had gotten for his birthday, from his brother Charlie, who was very much into dragons.Charlie was always showing off on his toy broomstick, bragging about his "talents".One time he had snuck his mother's broomstick out of the house, to get the feeling, and when his parents saw him, did he get in trouble, no, but Ron always did. All that Molly and Arthur Weasley did to their son when he had snuck out the broomstick, and started playing on it was tell him how good he was!!Percy was a goody-2-shoes, and always told on everyone, always obeyed the rules, and was very strict towards other people.Ron wanted to be like him because Percy could get people to listen to him well.Fred and George were always very popular in their grammar school (they had to go, it was the law), and the class clowns, but they still managed B's.Whatever Ron did, it didn't matter, because someone had already done it before him.

When Ron went to grammar school, all the teachers were always saying, "Oh you must be Percy's younger brother", or, "Oh my Fred and George always knew how to entertain a class.They were really good in that school play," and many others, all containing at least one of his brothers name's.

One day, when he was at school, the teacher had said, "Oh, you must be little Charlie's brother." All the kids gave him a bad time about it.That day they planned to challenge him to a fight after school, to see how much he was like Percy (they all knew him, for the teacher went on and on about him all the time, telling about how rule-abiding he was).After school, they cornered Ron, and all I'm going to say, is one of them walked away with a bloody nose, and black eye, and wasn't any of the people who started the fight.When he got home, Ron nursed his wounds, and went upstairs.

When Arthur Weasley came home that night, he went upstairs to find his son, who hadn't shown up for dinner.He walked in on Ron crying his eyes out, when he asked him what was wrong, Ron looked up at him, showing him his eye, and replied, nothing.Right away, Arthur knew there was trouble at school.

Arthur told Molly all about the fight that went on, after Ron told him all about it.The next day Molly went to the school, and switched Ron over to a private school, where no one knew him, and he could start off with a clean slate.Molly and Arthur, and Ron for that matter, were all telling themselves, in another year he'll start at _Hogwarts_, just another year.

Ron was having a great time at the new school.It was his last week, and everyone asked him where he was going to go, he knew he couldn't say _Hogwarts_ because these people were muggles (people who weren't magical).He invented a name.He said, "I'll be going to…er…what's it called again…er…oh I got in Snyder's Charter for Highly Talented Children.To his relief no one there had ever heard of it, nor had he when it came to that.So, finally school ended, and he was on his way to _Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry_.

By the time August had come he was very excited, he had never been to Diagon Alley before, a place where he was to get all his school items, and was anxious to see what it was like.The thing was, he never got a letter from _Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Tell me how you like it, review it, please, I'm about to right the second chapter, this was just chapter one.I'll be done soon … I hope!!


	2. Chapter Two: Whatever Happened To Ron?

_Life Of Ron Weasley_

_ _

_Chapter Two: Whatever Happened To Ron?_

_ _

A couple days after the day the letter was supposed to come, Ron was in his room, crying.He was thinking, how could it be?How could he be a squib (someone that was a muggle born into a wizard/witch family)? This wasn't supposed to happen, his family was one of the few pureblood families left in Britain!! He looked out the window into the world; there was a storm that had been going on for nearly a week. There was a strong wind, but not a lot of rain.There were a few puddles here and there from the little rain they did have.

There was a knock on his door, and then a voice saying, "Ron, are you ok?I brought you some milk and cookies." Ron just thought, why did mothers always do that?Why did they always bring you milk and cookies whenever you were feeling down?Why must they be so caring?This wasn't exactly the type of thing an 11-year-old boy needed at this moment.He was so into thinking about this, he forgot about his mom, and that she was waiting for him at the door.She said, with more panic than before, "Ron are you ok, I'm coming in if you don't answer me in the next 5 seconds. 1 2-"

"I'm fine mum, I just need some time alo-" but he never got time to finish because what he saw was unbelievable, he closed his eyes and shook his head, but he could still see it, sitting there at the window.Just then his mom burst into the room, obviously thinking that he had dropped dead or something. "Ron, Ron, are you ok?Oh my god don't ever scare me like that again, I thought that You-Know-Who had gotten to you or someth-" She also dropped what she was saying, when she saw what he was staring at."Well, invite him in!!"

There was a young man there with long silvery hair, a beard to match, and bright blue eyes.He had no clue who this man was, and as he climbed through the window Mrs. Weasley had opened, Ron noticed that this man wasn't young, he was actually fairly old, his eyes had made his age very misleading.He greeted Mrs. Weasley as if they were old friends, and Ron realized, they probably were, "Molly, how good to see you! Is Arthur home? Oh that's right it's Friday isn't it.Well, to the point, (he turned to Ron) I believe this letter was accidentally sent to the wrong house, it got mixed in with Lisa Turpin's letter, poor girl, well anyway, I better be going."

Ron wasn't paying any attention though, he was to busy with the letter.He was smiling as he had never smiled before.He had 5 brothers that had gone to Hogwarts before him.He knew that it was a Hogwarts envelope, he wasn't that stupid.Molly however, said, "I'll see you later Albus!! Ron, you had better open that lett-", she never finished however, because a horrible smell had filled her nose, instead she yelled, "My potatoes are burning!!" and ran into the kitchen without even looking at the letter that Ron had already opened.

The letter, was in fact from Hogwarts, Ron read it over and over 10 times, and then pinned it up on the wall and read once more:****

** **

# HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _**_WITCHCRAFT _**_and__ **WIZARDRY**_****

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**(Order of Merlin,First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf.Warlock,**

**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

** **

Dear Mr. Weasley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Whichcraft and Wizardry.Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 1.We await your owl no by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely, 

Minerva McGonagall

## _Deputy Headmistress___

**_ _**

**_ _**

Then he read the enclosed list of books and equipment one more time before stuffing it in his coat pocket.It read:

** **

# HOGWARTS SCHOOL 

_of _**_WITCHCRAFT _**_and _**_WIZARDRY_******

**------------------------------------------------------------******

** **

### UNIFORM

First year students will require: 

1.Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2.One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3.One pair of protective gloves (dragon-hide or similar)

4.One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

__by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Emeric Switch 

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

__by Phyllida Spore 

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _

__by Newt Scamander 

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

__by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THIR OWN BROOMSTICKS****

He went downstairs, and told his mom.His mom just said, "Now Ronald Weasley, I know that you want to go to Hogwarts, but I do not want you lying like that ever again, you know better than that, you know that lying will not get you in."

"You don't believe me?" said Ron, very hurt and making sure to show it in his voice, "Come upstairs with me mum, if you don't believe me."

So they both went upstairs together, and Ron showed his mom the note he had pinned on his wall."Oh Ron!! I'm so proud!! I thought you really were a squib!! Well, we'd better send the owl then, shouldn't we? I'm so glad you're not a squib!! I have nothing against muggles, but I hate squibs!!"

She scribbled a note that read, "He'll be there on September 1, with his 3 other brothers" Bill and Charlie had already graduated, so he only had the three brothers remaining there."Oh we'll have to get all your school stuff!! Do you have your list?Oh good, well, let's go!!"

They went to Diagon Alley and got a used cauldron, a set of used phials, that were off to the side a bit, but magic would fix them.A used telescope and set of brass scales.He was going to get robes from his older brothers, and use his older brother's old wand.Charlie needed a new wand because his didn't suit him very well, so Ron got his old one.Percy was a prefect so he got an owl.Ron got his old rat Scabbers.

When they were done with paying for all his school things, they went home where Ron packed up his things, and waited the remaining days until school started.

He was so happy that day, that even Fred and George couldn't upset him, when they halfway transfigured themselves into spiders.Even though his worst fear was of spiders, he just stood there and laughed, until they were normal again.Then he looked, and lost interest, so he walked away, still sort of laughing, and mumbling, "Wow, they don't make good spiders."

Then it was time for him to go to Hogwarts.It was time for him to learn some magic.


	3. Chapter Three: The Fantastic Idea

#### Life of Ron Weasley

_Chapter 3: The Fantastic Idea_

A/N: Everyone who is reading this should know exactly what happened years one through four in Hogwarts, so I started fresh in year five.If you haven't read all four books, I suggest that you read them before reading these, because you won't understand what I'm talking about.Thank you J

It was summer vacation and for the past 3 summers, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley's best friend, had met up with him for some reason or another, and Ron was wondering how they were going to meet up this year.Fresh out of their 1st year of Hogwarts, Ron had rescued Harry from Harry's uncle's house where he had been kept a "prisoner".Fresh out of their 2nd year, Harry had run away from home and they had met up in Diagon Alley.Ron and his family had gone there, after their vacation to Egypt, to get all their school things.Hermione Granger, their other best friend, had also gone to Diagon Alley.Fresh out of their third year, the Weasley's had invited Harry over for the Quidditch World Cup, and let him stay over the remaining to weeks.This year, Ron wanted to go visit Harry, at his uncle's house.

## Change of P.O.V. (Point Of View) Now on Harry

** **

Harry had a great idea after he received his birthday present from Ron.He decided to invite Ron over, instead of going to visit him.The Dursley's owed him big time, because of an incident that happened the day he was scheduled to come home…

******************Into Harry's memory********************

A wizard who new where Harry lived, because he was a big fan of his, came to the door the day Harry was arriving home.He got very angry when Uncle Vernon stated,"He isn't home and I'd appreciate it if you would leave my house," so he cursed Uncle Vernon.He muttered, "Locomoter Mortis," and Uncle Vernon's legs snapped together, and he fell over.He pushed himself up, only to fall over once more.It was then that he realized his legs didn't work.It was a leg-locker curse, and Uncle Vernon knew instantly it was a wizard who was looking for Harry.He got up, and closed the door to the now empty porch.It looked like the wizard had fled.He bunny-hopped to the kitchen, where he found Aunt Petunia."Petunia!!" he roared, "Damn wizards! Came to see Harry! I'm so mad, I wish I was a wizard, so I could curse him to death!" 

Aunt Petunia just said simply," Well, I guess I'll go pick up Harry from Kings Cross," with some bitterness in her voice, "Now let me help you lay down on the sofa, so you can rest up," sweetening up.

She went with Dudley to pick Harry up from King's Cross.When Harry got off Platform 9 ¾, she made Dudley get in the back seat, and let Harry have the front. She needed to sweeten him up, so he could fix her husband up.Sure enough when they got home, Harry went into the living room, and muttered the counter-curse, and his uncle's legs snapped apart.   
  


*************Back To Present Time*************

Uncle Vernon owed Harry a favor now, even though he never mentioned it.He went up to Uncle Vernon, and said simply, "You know how I helped you in the beginning of the summer?"

"What about it?"

"Well, I was just wondering if in a sort of repayment, you would let my friends over, just for the rest of the summer, then, I won't even be around, till next summer!! And think about it it's only to weeks.If not, that's ok, I'll go finish up my letters to everyone, I just wanted to ask you first."

"Who are you writing to?" Uncle Vernon said, just to make conversation before he said no, just to pretend he was thinking.

"Oh, just Ron, and Hermione, those are the two I want over, Hagrid, the janitor at my school, and umm who was the other person?? Oh yeah!! Sirius!"

_Damn it, _though Uncle Vernon, _not the blasted godfather again!! _Well, since I owe you…."

"Thank You!! Thank You!! Thank You!! Oh, Thank You, SOOOOOOO much!!"

"OH SHUT UP ALL READY!! Now go tell your little nitwit friends they can come over for the remaining two weeks before school, and NO FIREPLACES THIS TIME!!!" 

Harry was so happy he could have cried, he ran up to is his room, and sent an owl post with his owl Hedwig to both of them.In the letters he said:

Dear Ron/Hermione, 

You'll never guess what happened?You can come over to 

my house for the rest of the summer!! I got your birthday presents

fine by the way.Well, send a reply telling whether or not you can 

come over.I hope you can!!

Best Wishes:

Harry Potter

P.S. Ron, don't try using Floo Powder this time, if you need to I'll come over and pick you up on my broom.My uncle won't be to happy if you use the fireplace again, remember last year?

P.O.V. change:On Hermione.

"Mum!!! Oh, MUM!! Come here!! You'll never guess what happened?Guess what?"

"Did you get asked to a dance or something?What happened?"

"Remember Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, isn't that the guy that you kissed on the platform? You must really like him!"

*Hermione blushes very deeply*

"Yeah mum, that's him." Hermione mumbled still blushing, "Anyway, guess what?"

"What?"

"He asked me over to his house, can I go please, please, please, please, PLEASE?!?!?!?!" 

"Calm down, I'm not sure about this, will it be just him and you alone, your turning 15, and I don't know about this, something could happen."

"MUM!! WE'RE NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING!! CAN'T YOU TRUST YOUR OWN DAUGHTER?Plus, Ron is gonna be there." 

"Another boy!! I can trust you I just can't trust them, they're both 15 now right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, you know, some times, they will get out of control."

"Mum, I've known both of them since I was 10, and they were 11!! You can trust us, nothing will happen!"

"Well, are there going to be parents there?"

"Don't you know the story of Harry Potter?"

"No, I don't!"

"Well, his parents died when he was a year old, so he was raised by his aunt and uncle."

"Oh poor boy, well, are his aunt and uncle going to be there."

"Yeah, of course they are! They wouldn't trust him with a penny, let alone the whole house to himself."

"Well… I guess…Sure, you can go."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!

"Your welcome."

"I gotta go write to Harry telling him I can go, I'm gonna write to Ron also, asking him if he's gonna go and how he's gonna get there.Can you drive me?"

"Sure I'll drive, do you know where he lives?"

"No, but I'll ask him."

Hermione went upstairs and these are the letters she wrote:

Dear Harry,

I can go, I just need to know how to get there, what's you're 

uncle's address? Well, I gotta go, mum's coming, bye!!

Love, 

Hermione

Dear Ron,

Can you go to Harry's, I can, and I hope you can, bye!Mum's calling.

Love,

Hermione

She mailed both of them, and then she started to go and eat breakfast.What a wonderful day!

P.O.V. change=Ron

"Mum, guess what?"

"What?"

"Harry wants me to go over to his house for the rest of the term, can I go?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Great, I got a letter from Hermione too, I gotta go answer them both.

The two letters read:

Harry,

Mum says it's fine, I'll need that ride on your broomstick if you can supply it, I can't get there any other way.Is that ok?

Ron

Hermione,

Yes, I can go, I'll see you there.

Ron

Wow tomorrow was going to be one great day for Ron. Right now he was grounded.

He went and washed all the windows around the house without magic and then he went and degnomed the garden, he had several bite marks from where the gnomes bit him. He had to wash all the dishes, and make a desert for everyone.He wanted to make an instant one, but when his mom handed him a cookbook, he got the idea.

He decided to make some brownies, with chocolate frogs and every flavor beans concealed inside.For George and Fred he was thinking of putting cockroach cluster, and then decided if he did that, he wouldn't be aloud to go to Harry's because of the fact that he would have been grounded for a longer amount of time.

When he finished his chores he went back to his room, thinking about tomorrow, for that was the day that he and Hermione went to Harry's house.What a great day it would be!!


	4. Chapter Four: The trip

# Life Of Ron Weasley

# Chapter 4: The Trip

Ron woke up and started to pack.He was so excited.He always wanted to go to Harry's.Harry would be picking him up at 10:00 AM.He was all packed up by 8:00 AM, so he went downstairs and got breakfast.He was done eating by 8:30, so he played 10 games of Gobblestones with Fred and another 10 with George.He looked at the clock and realized it was 9:30.He got his trunk out of his room, brought Pigwidgeon (his owl he called "pig") and was done double-checking the whole house, and put everything he found in his trunk.Vaguely wondering where Sirius was, he closed up his trunk, and ran up to his room to grab his Omnioculuars (he had gotten them the previous year when they went to a Quidditch world cup game.He checked his room one more time, and then pulled out old socks with holes in them to give to Dobby.He threw both of those in his truck and it was already 9:50.

**MEANWHILE AT UNCLE VERNON'S HOUSE**

"You better hurry up boy!! I might change my mind."It was Uncle Vernon still pushing Harry around.Harry was still cleaning up the whole house.He checked his watch.It was 9:45.He looked around quickly, and than dug out an old spell book, and looked through it until he found was he was looking for.

"_Cella Mundo"_ The whole room was in ship shape.He went to the next room and did the same thing until the whole house was clean."Done Uncle Vernon!!!" he screamed."I gotta go pick up Ron and Hermione!" He ran upstairs and took Hedwig out of her cage and wrote in scribble scrabble (he wrote squiggly lines that meant nothing) and folded it passed it to Hedwig and whispered Ron.She was flying, and Harry was following her on his broomstick.See, he didn't know how to get to Ron's house from Uncle Vernon's and had no money to get a train, so he simply just sent Hedwig and followed her.He looked at his watch it was now 9:48.He kept following her, and by the time he got to Ron's house it was 10:15.

"Ron!! Hi!!" Harry screamed. Ron had grown even more and the scary thing was that he, Harry was a couple inches shorter than him now.

"Ha-Harr-Harry?Is that you?Wow, you're taller.In just a month?"

"You got taller too!"

"Wow, doesn't it feel great to be in 5th year?We could do some magic out of school."

"Yeah, know, I did that today!"

"Well, we really should be going."

"Yeah, we should. By the way I need to pick up Hermione also, you don't mind do you?"

"Not at all, as a matter of fact, I'll ride my broom.I picked it up this summer."

Ron ran upstairs and started to dig through all of the junk in his room, leaving Harry downstairs. He found his broom, and ran downstairs."K, I'm ready."

Harry, once again wrote a scribble scrabble note, and handed it to Hedwig, then whispered Hermione.Harry and Ron followed, and Harry checked his watch 10:25.They could make it in 15 min.They followed Hedwig, daydreaming of the perfect summer they were about to have.

**MEANWHILE AT HERMIONE'S HOUSE**

"Really Mum, it's only going to be for the next to weeks.Schools gonna start and I promise to send you an owl a day while I'm at Harry's.I'll have a great time, I know it."

"Well, as long as you send me an owl a day, and I'll send you one if you want.How do you work them again?"

"Really, it's quite easy.You right a letter and hand it over to Brainy," said Hermione.She had finally gotten an owl and named it Brainy. "Then you whisper where you want it to go, and then it will go there.I'll you have to say is 'Hermione' and it will take it right to me."

"Well, if you wish."

"I still don't want you to go," her dad had entered the conversation.

"Daddy, I'll be fine."

"But you're my little angel."

"I know, you must have told me this a hundred times now, but I still love you, and I still love, (**fakes a cough**) like Harry. And Ron for that matter, and I want to spend time with them.

Hermione's mum and dad looked at her and smiled.They had both witnessed that kiss she had given Harry in the beginning of summer.

"Oh my!! Look at the time.It's 10:40!! Where could they be?" said Hermione's mom.

"You don't know Harry and Ron very well.They are never on time for anything, they were supposed to be here 10 min ago, and plus, there they are right there!" said Hermione pointing to the sky. 

Her parents looked up.They saw Harry following an owl that landed in Hermione's arms, and Ron with a trunk tied to the end of his broomstick.He had obviously turned it feather-light, since they were allowed to perform small, limited, simple spells during the holidays.She had done the same thing with her trunk because she knew Harry would be there to pick her up.

Harry hurried down, and took Hermione aside.Ron was curious to see what they were doing, so he spied on them.Harry kissed Hermione on the cheek.How rude!!!Ron had really liked Hermione for a very long time and now Harry was kissing her.Well at least it was a short one.They all went back to Hermione's parents and tied Hermione's trunk to the back of Harry's broomstick. 

"You can ride on the back of my broomstick, Hermie."said Ron.

"Thanks Ron!!" So she climbed on the back of Ron's broomstick and held on to his shoulders really hard.Ron and Harry kicked off, and Harry was 20 feet in front of Ron, so Ron started phrasing words in his head.He finally knew what he wanted to say.

"Hey Hermie?"

"Yeah, Ron?"

"Well I was just wondering if u know you'd…er…like to go to Diagon Alley with me to buy my school stuff?"

"Weren't we already planning to do that?"

"No, I mean just you and me."

"Oh I think I know what you mean Ron, and I'm sorry, because I'm not ready, not after Ced-"

"Don't go on Hermie."

"Thank you, but why do you keep calling me Hermie?"

"It's shorter."

"Please use my full name."

"Ok Hermione."

"Well, I think Harry is signaling us to fly down."

"What makes you think?"

"Well, he's diving downward, and motioning us to follow."

"Oh, I knew that," said Ron going crimson.

So they went after Harry, but before landing Hermione told Ron she was sorry one more time.

Then they all stepped forward and into Uncle Vernon's house.


	5. Chapter Five: Getting Ready for Hogwarts

Chapter 5: Getting Ready for Hogwarts

"Hi Uncle Vernon, we're going upstairs right away to my room," said Harry.

"Yeah you better, and don't mess anything up along the way or I'll kill you, got it," said Uncle Vernon.

"Yes, we'll be back down for dinner at six.This is Ron," said Harry pointing to Ron, and then pointing to Hermione, said, "and this is Hermione."

"Yeah, whatever, now leave!" said Uncle Vernon.

The three of them went upstairs to Harry's small room.

"It's very –er nice," said Hermione.

"Thanks, but it's horrible, I hate it here."

"I'll be back in a minute," said Ron, "Where is the bathroom Harry?"

"You step right out the door, take a right, and that's it," said Harry.

"Ok, thanks," said Ron, and left the two talking.He found the bathroom ok, and when he got out of it, he listened through the door to make sure everything was ok.He was about to go in when he heard Harry say, "It'll be ok, Hermione, it'll be ok, come here." That's where Ron came in. He walked in and saw them hugging.

"What's going on?" said Ron.

"Hermione's-" 

"NO!! Don't tell him, please!" screamed Hermione.

"Don't tell me what?" said Ron.

"He deserves to know, he's your friend too," said Harry.

"No, please I'll tell him later."

"You do realize I'm in the room right? I mean you're saying this stuff right in front of me!"

They took no notice, and continued in their conversation, which finally ended with, "Ok, if you don't want to tell him, it's none of my business."

"Thanks, Harry!" said Hermione.

"Ok, still not going to tell me what's going on, huh? Fine then I don't want to know."

"It's not that Ron! It's just that I don't want to talk about it."

So, they had a good time talking about what it would be like to go to school as a fifth year.

Then at six, they went downstairs to eat dinner, and it was the best they ever had.Ron got so confused when he heard the alarm clock the next morning.He woke up Harry, who pushed the button, and Ron blushed deeply because he felt stupid.All three of them got up, and got dressed (separately of course), and then they went downstairs for breakfast.When they got down there, Uncle Vernon said, "Three owls came, the darn blasted creatures!!"

"Oh thanks! Those must be our school information."

Sure enough it was, and when Ron, Hermione, and Harry sat down, they realized they needed something that hadn't been on the list last year.

"Does yours say that you need a fancy cloak?" said Ron.

"Sure does," said Harry.

"Mine says so too," said Hermione.

"That's strange, oh well, remember last year, it said dress robe and it was for the Yule ball.Maybe these are for something like that," said Ron, "Which reminds me, did you go to Viktor's place over the summer?"

"No, he had to cancel it at the last minute," replied Hermione.

"Oh, that's too bad!" said Harry.

"Anyway," said Hermione, looking at the list again, "this envelope is thicker than normal."

"Wow! There's a note to us," said Ron, astonished.

Then Harry read it out loud, "It says:

_Dear Young Witches and Wizards of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

_As you may have noticed, this year we have added an item to the lists.This is the dress cloak.As for the younger students, you also see dress robe.We didn't add that to the older students lists, because they should already have dress robes.If you don't have a dress robe for any reason, please purchase one before the school year starts.Anyhow, the reason we have the dress cloaks and dress robes this year is because we will visit yet another school, that did not compete with us in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, our sister school, Pigmoles!!I hope you have a nice couple of weeks, and please don't' forget to purchase your dress robes and cloaks!_

_Your Headmaster,_

__

_Albus Dumbledore_

That's weird" finished off Harry.

"Yeah, it is," said Ron.

"Oh well, I wonder if there are anybody like us over at Pigmoles.I hope so! We could be friends!"

"What kind of name is Pigmoles?" said Ron.

"The same kind of name as Hogwarts. Don't you get it Ron?We're sister schools, so one is Pig, the other is Hog, and then one is moles, and the other is warts.Therefore, it is Pigmoles and Hogwarts."

"I hate it when you prove me wrong!" said Ron.

They all laughed, and went upstairs to play cards with the exploding pack Ron brought over.

********

A week later they went to Diagon Alley, by taking a train to London, and purchased their school things, but not before going to Gringotts to get their money. Which consisted of new books, new robes because they were out-growing their old ones, dress cloaks, and Ron got a dress robe, because he thought his looked ugly.Instead he got a deep orange, his favorite color.When they were done with all their shopping, they went back to Gringotts to replenish their bags.Ron didn't have any money left over really, so he just waited outside.Harry got some extra money out of his, and when Ron wasn't looking, stuffed it into his moneybag.

They went to the pet store, so Harry could ask for owl food, because Hedwig had been sick lately, which reminded Ron to say, "Hey Hermione, where's your cat? I mean, Harry kept Pig with Hedwig, but where's Crookshanks?"

"Well, I decided to leave him at home, my mom will send him later when I send her an owl from school."

"An owl can hold a cat in a cat carrier?" said Ron, amazed.

"No, but 5 can, so I'll send her 5 owls," finished Hermione.

"Ok, whatever." 

Finally, they stopped by the ice cream place for an ice cream cone, and then they went back to the train station enjoying their ice cream.When they got back, it was time for dinner, so they went straight to the kitchen and sat down without a word.They ate quietly and quickly and went straight upstairs.

********

It was August 31, and they were going crazy looking for all their stuff.They finally got all their trunks into the car, and piled into the backseat, they got to the train station half-an-hour before the train left.They got their stuff out of the car, and put them on the luggage carriers, and all together leaned against the wall, in a fake conversation about how they couldn't wait to see Aunt Alison.They fell through the wall, and saw right ahead of them the scarlet train that would be taking them to Hogwarts.

A/N: So, how did you like it?Chapter six will probably be out before March, if not then in early March.


End file.
